Question: A goblet contains $4$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $6$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
There are $4 + 4 + 6 = 14$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $6$ blue jelly beans. That means $14 - 6 = 8$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{8}{14} = \dfrac{4}{7}$.